Hellsing and the Turks
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: The Turks get a surprise when the recheck Hojo's lab and end up somewhere else. Yaoi and het hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing and the Turks

I own everything! The plot! Oops not the characters or the game or anime.

**Summery: **The Turks get a surprise when the recheck Hojo's lab and end up somewhere else. Yaoi and het

**Chapter 1: The Lab in Midgar **

"And why do we have ta check the lab again?" Asked a red headed guy that had long hair in a pony tail and that was wearing an overlarge suit on whined.

"Because WRO has found that there is MAKO readings down here, so we are looking for the source to turn it off and make sure that it will not come back online again. Do you want Cloud and his weapon against us?" Replied a black haired guy in a clean, fitted suit and that looked Asian.

"Sorry Boss-man, it just is that dere should be nothing on after Vincent saved da world and Deep ground is gone. And I know that the mad scientist could be cooking up another plot to destroy the world, and since Big-Boss is here. He's hoping ta try ta save the world so everyone would like him better. Right?" The red head assumed still whining like a little kid.

"Since you know the reason why we have to check the lab again, can we cut the whining a little Reno?" The Asian asked with a sigh.

"Nope, only Rude knows the shut off switch ta my mouth is." The guy we now know is Reno said with a cheeky grin at this 'boss-man'.

"We are in the level that Hojo had his lab at. So since we are the ones to make sure that there is no monsters or lurking scientists are here so that in your words 'Big-Boss' won't get hurt." The Asian said looking around for said creatures.

"Yo. Tseng, I found the device that is giving off the MAKO readings. I don't see anything here so it should be safe and if by some chance that something lives down here attacks we should be able to kill it." Reno said to the Asian guy.

"Let me call them that it is all clear and that we found the device." And Tseng just did that as he said he was going to do.

After an hour's wait they started to try to turn it off when Rufus, Rude and Elena came down into the room.

And I did mean **try**, everything they did just made the device start to hum then hum louder.

"Um I think that if we found the source of MAKO we could shut this thing down without it going off." Reno said as the humming got to a high pitch.

"I think Reno's right. Elena since for some odd reason you weigh less than Reno you find the source of MAKO energy and turn the thing off and then we can fix it that no MAKO can get to it." Rufus said as the humming got more intense.

Elena ran off following the wires. When she found a release valve all hell broke loose as the device that they were trying to shut off went off and everything went blank for the Turks and Rufus.

**BBBOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!**

"What the?" The WRO officer asked bewildered.

Just as he was coming to help the Turks shut the MAKO down.

"Boss, the lab just exploded with the Turks inside… Yes I was going to help… but they left without me… Yes sir I will look for bodies… I mean for the wounded." Then he hung up.

"Oh, ow, what happened?" Reno asked to himself and the others if they were near.

"It seemed that the device went off and we were caught in it. At least Reno and I are okay. Tseng, Rude, Elena, can you answer me?" Rufus asked shaking his head to clear it of the humming noise.

"Sir, we are not in the lab anymore. It seems that Rude, you, Reno, and I are in some kind of alley." Tseng said with a slight groan as he moved about.

"So… No Elena. Wasn't she caught in the same thing we were?" Reno asked like he was drunk.

"She was farther than we were she could be still in the lab, the device seemed to have a failsafe and we triggered it." Tseng said with some regret in his voice.

"So what now?" Rude asked as he got up.

"We find out where we are and then figure out how to get home." Rufus said stubbornly.

**Back with Elena at the time of the explosion… **

Elena found the release valve. She had started to close it when the humming got to the highest point and the device glowed around the four people that were shutting it off.

Then all she knew was burning.

"Hey, found someone… She's alive! I found the epi-center of the explosion… The others must have been vaporized… Damn MAKO! Why didn't they wait…" Several people were saying at the same time.

**Now back with the other Turks… **

"Um, guys, do you hear someone following us?" Reno asked quietly.

"No… yes, let's speed up a little; it might get the kinks out faster." Tseng said quietly as well.

They speed up and then went into a full run as the person following also speed up as well.

All of a sudden in another alley Reno tripped and he saw that a very pale person was the one chasing them. The pale person said something that Reno didn't understand then Reno noticed the glint of someone going to attack in the eyes of the one that chased him and his friends. He put his hand up under his blazer, and then hears a gunshot and the pale person turned into dust. Reno turned to see who shot the person that was going to attack him and saw… Vincent? No his chin was too pointed, and Vincent never wore sunglasses. And the cloak, this guy is wearing Genesis' coat.

Reno got up dust himself off and ran towards where the others ran off to.

A/N: i'm not going by the manga at all, i am going by the anime Hellsing only. Thank you beta Hiya120 for helping me get this right ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hellsing and the Turks

I own everything! The plot! Oops not the characters or the game or anime.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

**Chapter 2: London **

The guy that saved Reno gave a good laugh and contacted his master.

*Yes Alucard?* A woman's voice said in his head.

*Integra, another Freak just tried to eat another person, guess what I saved the person and the guy just ran off without freaking out that someone just turned into dust. So what do you want me to do?* Alucard said back to the woman.

*Find him and bring him _alive_ and anyone near him just to make sure that he doesn't say anything he had just witnessed.* Integra said stressing the Alive part of it.

*Yes, Master.* Alucard said with a smile. *Police girl, help me find the one that saw me kill the freak.*

*Yes master, just let me go to where you are.* another woman's voice but this one had a lilt to it.

Just then a woman came out of the shadows with gold hair and wearing a police uniform.

Alucard then gave her a mental image of the one he was told to capture. And then they were gone.

Reno caught up to the rest breathing hard.

"What happened?" Tseng asked a little worried.

"I tripped and the person caught up ta me and was going ta attack me, but some guy that looks like Vincent killed the attacker. Something funny happened to the attacker, the person turned in dust." Reno said after he caught his breath.

"So what would happen if he was also after you?" Rude asked with concerned.

"Uh, I guess we find a place ta hide and wait out this?" Reno stated it as a question.

"Yes, that is what we need to do." Both Rufus and Tseng said at the same time.

"Okay let's go. I saw some tall trees that had lots of leaf cover." Reno said starting to show the trees that he was talking about.

The trees did have the leaf cover that Reno had said that they would as well as nice thick branches but there were no branches near the ground.

"How are we going to get up the tree, Reno?" Rufus asked.

"Me'n'Rude. I climb Rude hands ya ta me and we hide in the tree." Reno said with a smile.

"And how is Rude going to get into the tree?" Tseng asked knowing Reno has an answer.

"See that branch over dere. Rude can jump and catch on to it an' climb'n'hide." Reno said calmly like he thought of this plan while catching up to them.

Reno hopped, caught a branch and climbed into the tree. A hand peeked out to catch the first of the others to get into the tree.

In under fifteen minutes the Turks were in the tree sleeping.

A woman wearing a police uniform went under the tree that Reno had pointed out and saw what looked to be a cat's tail hanging off of a branch of the tree.

"Is there a cat in the tree? No, it looks more like human hair. Could this be the one master is looking for?" The woman asked herself with a smile.

*Master, I found something that is very strange.* the woman thought to her master.

Out of the shadows of the tree Alucard walked over to the woman.

"So what is the strange thing you saw?" Alucard asked the woman.

"Does that look like a cat tail to you?" the woman asked Alucard pointing to the 'cat tail' in the tree.

"No, it looks like human hair. But how did a human get up there without any lower branches?" Alucard asked aloud. "Seras, you still have that big gun? If so get it and bring some bags of…"

"Yes master, I will get it." Seras said disappearing.

Then she reappeared with a cannon and a box, she opens the box and there are pouches of red liquid in it.

She grabs a pouch of the red liquid and started to drink it.

"Police girl swing your gun at the 'cat tail' and if it is a cat's tail we leave if not we shake the tree to get the 'cat' out." Alucard said with a big smile that showed that he had fangs.

"Yes master." Seras said putting her cannon near the 'cat's tail' and putting the cannon tip through the tail. She put the cannon down and gave the tree a good punch. "Master that is definitely a human. And I can bring the human down with a few punches."

"Master Hellsing will want the tree unharmed." Alucard said giving the tree a push.

"Huh, sut cu ah?" A male's voice cried out from the tree.

"Master what did he say?" Seras asked looking anxious.

"I don't know but he sounded surprised." Alucard said with a slight evil smile pushed the tree some more. "Seras help me push the tree from the other side." And she did so. Resulting in more strange words coming from the tree. The two were making the tree shake and heard that there were four people in the tree resulting in more confusion.

A/n how is my story? i am useing the anime not the manga for the hellsing part.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing and the Turks

I own everything! The plot! Oops not the characters or the game or anime.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

**Chapter 3: In the Tree**

The tree started rocking and Reno had woken up hugging the tree.

"Huh, what the?" Reno asked still sleepy from just waking up.

Then he heard voices from the ground but he could understand what they were saying. The tree rocked again and the rest of the group was now fully awake.

"Reno, what is going on?" Tseng asked surprised.

"There are people shaking the tree. I have no clue on how they know that there are people in the tree." Reno told the surprised Turk leader.

"Uh, Reno I'm not in a very good position. I'm going to fall if I move at all." Rude called out.

"You, I'm upside down." Rufus said while holding the branch he was on like a sloth.

"Hold on Ruf, I'll go get you stabilized." Reno said while slowly going to the branch Rufus was on.

"Don't call me Ruf again. Um… Reno hurry my hands are slipping." Rufus said with some urgency.

"Boss!" Reno hopped to the branch during the few seconds that the tree didn't shake. As Reno struggled to grab Rufus, Rufus grabbed one of Reno's sleeves. "Boss, can ya keep your legs on the tree?"

"I'll try but tell me what you are going to do." Rufus stated trying to get his mind off the situation that he is in.

"Zip up my blazer since you have grabbed its sleeve. And then get you to the ground at least so you can't die from hitting the ground." Reno said as he used his free hand to start to zip the blazer shut.

"Let me help and then you, Reno, goes down to the ground since it is possible that they are after you." Tseng said moving slowly towards the boss and subordinate.

"Gee, thanks Tseng. Could ya help by making sure that my blazer doesn't slide up when I get the two sides together and zip?" Reno asked his voice strained.

"I can but I was the one going to zip up the blazer. Well I can do both but I'll have to lay on you to get the blazer not to move at all." Tseng said as he made it to the same branch that held Reno and Rufus is on it.

"Fine just as long as no jokes about this at all." Reno said for he hates getting picked on for doing stunts like this.

"Tseng, don't laugh at Reno since he is the only one keeping me on the tree." Rufus stated. It didn't take long for Reno's blazer to be zipped and Reno slowly manoeuvred himself to lower Rufus to the ground. Reno's legs hooked on the branch and now hanging upside down his blazer now scrunched near his head showing what was under it, a gun and a unique harness for a sword with sword. The sword's hilt was near his ass. Reno got Rufus near the ground and Rufus landed without problem. Reno went back up so that Tseng can get him down.

The two that was shaking the tree stopped as soon as Rufus was on the ground. They shook their heads that one didn't have red hair. Then the one with red hair landed near the ash blonde and took off running. The two stopped shaking the tree and the taller went off chasing the red head.

'_Damn, Tseng and Rufus was right, they are after me. I wonder why.' _Reno thought to himself as he ran around the city.

He saw a ladder going up and down on a building and decided that he would use that to hide himself.

He climbed the wall to the first landing of the ladder and ledges.

He got on the roof without being seen by the one chasing him.

Alucard lost the red head and he was enjoying himself.

"What a chase! I finally have someone that can let me have pulling out all the stops."

*Master, I have caught and delivered the red heads friends to the mansion. Do you want me to help? This could help me get better with my powers.* Seras said hoping that she could.

"Yes I think that it is a great idea and it is a great fun that this human is giving me." Alucard said with a great smile.

*Alucard what is taking so long? It shouldn't take this long to find a person.* Integra said with anger.

*The human seemed to outrun me. And it seems that the human can hide.* Alucard said denoting that he thinks that she shouldn't judge this night.

*Well, summon Baskerville. Then you can find him and bring him here alive.* Integra said with exasperation.

*Fine. But I will have to wait for the police girl to get to where I'm at to watch with me so she can learn more of her powers.* Alucard said since he just want to have fun tracking the human that actually could loose him.

"Master, why are you angry? We are just going to track the human, not bring him in immediately to, Her." Seras said trying to sweeten the foul mood Alucard is in.

"Your right police girl, and every second we waste the human is giving me more challenge." Alucard smiled at the smaller woman. Then he summoned a dog from his flesh that looked at its master. "Find the human that we are looking for slowly, we need to have a little fun."

The dog looked happy hearing that just a hunt that should last awhile.

Reno ran from rooftop to rooftop in hopes that he could locate the feeling of dread. He crouches down to look over the lip of the roof that he was on and sees the two that was shaking the tree with a giant dog. _'So_ _that was the cause of the dread, I'm being hunted.'_ Reno thought to himself unsheathing his blade. _'Best to go out with a bang.' _He thought as he grinned with a weird glee that just told you that he had some twisted plan thingy going.

_(I don't want to rewrite this scene again so when they are trying to talk to the other you know that they can't understand because_ _of the language barrier_. _"Blah blah_" _for when Reno is talking_ "Blah Blah" _for when Alucard and Seras are talking. ) _

Reno had landed behind Alucard and Seras. Baskerville just howled when Reno had landed on the ground.

"So, the play is over." Alucard said you could just hear the pout in his voice.

"_Huh, what the? What did you just say?" _Reno asked cocking his head a little like an animal, sword pointed at Alucard.

"Hey don't forget about me." Seras said while rushing at Reno.

Reno wide-eyed jumped at the last second dodging her and he slashed his sword hitting her in her left leg at the same time. "Master he is fast."

"Hum, now I know how I lost him. He outran me after all." Alucard said grinning because of the new fact that he had found out.

Alucard drew out Castle and pointed it at the other mans foot.

Reno latched on to the wall and climbed it a bit and pushed off to dodge the bullet.

Alucard started laughing and Baskerville caught Reno by jumping and then sitting on Reno's back.

"_Damn, I forgot the dog." _Reno muttered to himself, angry that he had gotten caught.

"Well, that was fun. He dodged us, Angel of Death should be told this." Alucard said while laughing.

A/n: Well, Reno is fast and i like Reno with a hidden sword that he uses if his EMR has no charge or happens to have a low battery


	4. Chapter 4

Hellsing and the Turks

I own everything! The plot! Oops not the characters or the game or anime.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

A/n: From now on I will use Italics for Gaian language and normal for English.

**Chapter 4: Hellsing Mansion**

Reno landed next to the others, legs hobbled by lots and lots of rope that Reno has been trying to un-knot for a bit.

"_They seem to want us ta stay. I got stupid."_ Reno said sheepishly giving a little chuckle at the fact that he did do something stupid.

"_Did they take your weapons?"_ Rufus asked full well that they must have since Reno is not wearing his blazer.

"_Yeah, and most of my lock picks. Not all, they looked through my hair and messed it up."_ Reno said looking at the floor.

**Down with Integra at the weapons locker… **

"As you can see. Sir Integra. That these weapons, are made very differently than our own weapons. Take this sword for instance, the one from the red head, it had burned the wound that he gave to Seras, but it so light it can't be silver. Or the various guns that they have. They too are light but the one that the red head had. Take a look." Walter said with very appreciative tones.

One of the grunts took hold of the gun and was surprised that it weighed the same as one of there's. The gun looked similar to a .44, and it is pointed at Alucard by chance, the grunt was checking the trigger and accidentally squeezed the trigger. The resulting surprise at the ammo that this gun had was too shocking.

The gun was loaded with… water.

"A… Water gun? The one you lost had a water gun? Now I want to know why that kid had a water gun on him when we know that the others were using real guns." Integra yelled with indignity.

"If you, can understand him. My master." Alucard said still wondering why the kid also had a nightstick with him. "What about the nightstick that the red head also had, Walter?"

"Oh, you mean this? It is a kind of taser. And it is collapsible; given what you said about the lad it was probably given to him to match his speed along with the sword." Walter answered to the question.

"Right now they cannot escape. Let's meet them and hopefully get some damned information out of them." Integra said while walking towards the door.

**The Turks… **

"_I guess they mean to ask us questions and we won't be able to answer for we don't know the language."_ Tseng said hoping that Rufus would get a plan.

"_Well, we'll have to get out of this room, get our weapons back, and find somewhere safe."_ Rufus said, _"But that is impossible because of Reno finding out that they can track anyone."_

Reno smiled a little and finally undid one knot.

"_Why don't we try ta learn dere speak? Tseng, remember teaching me Wutaian? Pointing at something and…"_ The door opened and four people entered the room that they are held in. of the four, one pair was the ones chasing them. _"Saying what the item is called in your language."_ Reno completed.

"_Yes, we had to teach you by rote. And that took three days."_ Tseng answered with a sigh.

"Walter, do you have any clue on what they are saying?" Integra asked her long time ally.

"No, that's no dialect I've ever heard before. Have you Alucard?" Walter asked hoping for a yes.

"Never, thou it does sound similar to the language of the light continent. Maybe they are decedents or the very people of the continent." Alucard said with a smile then he noticed the knots he did. "He has undone a knot. And it looks like he has almost undone another."

"Master, are you saying that they are like Incognito?" Seras asked with larger eyes.

"I don't know, I said maybe, but that means that they could." Alucard said looking at Reno.

Well it was because Reno was waving his hand like a kid wanting the teacher to call on him.

"_Reno."_ Reno said pointing to himself. Then to Rufus, _"Rufus. Tseng. Rude."_ Each name said pointed to the owner of said name.

"Master, I think they are trying to give us their names." Seras said with good cheer.

"Well, police girl. Introduce us." Alucard said still smiling.

"Seras, Alucard, Sir Integra, Walter." Seras said pointing at the owner of the names like Reno did.

"Se-ras, Alu-card, Sir Inte-gra, Wall-ter._"_ Reno said messing up two of the names.

"Hey he almost got it right." Seras said with a fake smile.

"Sera-s, Alu-card, Sir In-te-gra, Wall-ter._" _Reno retried saying the names when he saw the fake smile. Then the others tried and got them right.

"Well, until they learn English, we can't interrogate them. Walter, teach them. Alucard, catch them and bring them back alive if they escape." Integra said to both of her subordinates.

"Yes, I will try to teach them spoken English, written will have to be taught by a teacher, Sir Integra." Walter says while giving her an English bow.

"Yes, my master, I will catch them if they try to escape." Alucard said still looking at Reno, for Reno had just undid another knot.

A/n well how is it? please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hellsing and the Turks

I own everything! The plot! Oops not the characters or the game or show/manga.

Chapter 5: WRO Medical, Junon, Gaia

"How is she?" Reeve asked the doctor in charge.

"Well, the patient was burned over eighty percent of her body, has several infections, and not to mention broken bones, not very well. It is a miracle that she lived this long." The doctor said with a sigh.

"Try to heal her as well as you can. We are just lucky that the explosion was just contained there, or we would have more burn victims." Reeve said hoping for the best.

"Doctor. The patient! She's awake!" A nurse exclaimed as she found the doctor.

"Well, move!" the doctor yelled going to the patient's room.

When they got to the room Elena was panting and moaning.

Reeve went towards her head and the doctor went to get high dosage pain meds.

"Reeve… the others… they still… alive… machine… glowed… after they… gone… it blew… …" Elena said just as she passes.

"They are still alive?" Reeve said as the scene changes to London, England, Terra…

"How long do they have to repeat a word to get it proper?" Alucard asked Walter after Walter is making them say 'apple' till they get it right.

Reno managed to say apple but added a word to it making the others glare at him.

"Three to five for the red head. Seven to nine for the others. The red head keeps saying other words to the word I've given them. Like you just heard, I wonder what he added to apple?" Walter explained.

"Walter… bathroom?_"_ Reno asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Yes, yes, Alucard will show you to the bathroom." Walter said while nodding.

"_I wish Reno stop saying dumb apple, and or saying the word back in our language."_ Rufus said with a sigh.

"_Well, that's Reno for you. We are just lucky that he hasn't started giving out nicknames yet."_ Tseng said patting Rufus on the back.

"_We all know that Reno already has nicknames for them, he just wants them translated. _Apple._"_ Rude said surprising the others that knows him.

After twenty minutes Reno and Alucard came back with Alucard puzzled.

"Walter, the red head knows more of our language than we think. And it seems that he is stuck with a permanent motor mouth." Alucard whispered to Walter watching the enigma.

"Oh and how is that?" Walter said to where all can hear him.

"Because I ken ketch on ta anythin'." Reno said with a smile, "Wutaian took longer because it is not similar to the one we normally speak this is very close."

Walter's eye piece fell off his nose.

Alucard just laughed at the surprise on the people that was learning English and Walter's expressions.

"So, now that you know our language, can you tell us your name?" Alucard asked grinning.

"Um, I guess translated… Reno Sinclair, the other's are named Rufus Shinra, he is the one wearing white; Tseng Nagana, he is the one with the black hair and neat suit; and Rude Sol, he is the tall, bald man. And the reason why I caught on so fast was that someone named Hojo was speaking it to me a long time ago." Reno said sitting in a chair.

"Well, then, how is it that your weapons are made so light?" Alucard asked still grinning almost showing his fangs.

"What do ya mean? They ain't light, they are heavy." Reno said in confusion.

"Let me show you what we meant." Walter said getting his eye piece out of his pocket and went to the door. He got a rifle got the ammo out and handed the weapon to Reno, whose eyes went big as he dropped it.

"I saw you unload it, why is it so heavy?" Reno asked with shock.

"This is standard weight for a rifle. Your weapons are about half the weight of this rifle. We are just curious." Walter said as he finished picking up the rifle.

"_Reno, what happened, how are you able to talk to them?" _Rufus asked annoyed that one of his workers learns faster than he did.

"_They just asked why our weapons are lighter than theirs and showed me that what they asked is true. That gun is just as heavy as Angeal's Gallintine."_ Reno said to the annoyed boss whose eyes got huge when he heard how heavy the weaponry here is. You'll have to be a SOLDIER first class to carry that much weight around.

"Um, I was wrong, I know where they are from." Alucard said as he disappeared. He went directly to Integra. "I know where the four comes from, my master."

"Oh, really, tell me." Integra said while lighting a cigar.

"Another dimension. One close to ours." Alucard said without missing a beat making his master inhale too much smoke at once.

"What?! Are you sure?" Integra said while coughing.

"Yes, a long time ago our peoples use to mix, the people of the light continent are there and the dark continent is here. Then all of a sudden we couldn't to there and the people that belonged here were stuck and same went for them. They must be the descendants of our people and somehow mixed with the people of the light." Alucard said with no scorn or malice that normally comes from her asking that does he know for sure.

"So like the fairy tales of fairies and elves are true?" Integra asked Alucard with surprise.

"No, but people that talk to the earth and know what is going on, who died and those that were born are true. Dragons and other monsters are true as well. But I was born the year that the pathway was gone so I don't know if the information is true anymore." Alucard said with a frown.

"Hum, well according to the Vatican, these people that we found would be heretics but they are from another dimension and they have no clue on our beliefs. So we need to protect them until they learn some of our beliefs and hope for the best." Integra said putting out the cigar.

"So are we going to keep them? Get them to help with the freaks?" Alucard said grinning and getting excited about the prospect.

"Yes, since they have no prejudice of working with vampires, they will be on your team. Until they are trained to Hellsing standards." Integra said her orders. "After they all learn English."

"Yes my master this will be fun." Alucard said ominously.

Back with Walter…

"Hey, Walter, how long have we been here? I mean in this room." Reno asked while, helping the others learn the language.

"Well, five days in this room, one night being chased by Alucard. So at least you have been in London for six days." Walter answered the question. He saw Reno shiver and starting to scratch the skin.

"Where can we get a shower or somewhere where we can get clean?" Reno asked still scratching his skin.

"While you are getting clean we have some clothing for you to wear for the time being while you clothes get cleaned. Follow me." Walter said going to the door.

"_Hey we are going to get cleaned, and about time, we have been in this room for five days."_ Reno said to the others.

A/n: sorry my laptop that i was using had the harddrive conk out so i had to wait for the new harddrive and then to wait until the os was fully installed. so i hope you all like this chappie and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellsing and the Turks

I own everything! The plot! Oops not the characters or the game or show/manga.

**Chapter 6: Hellsing Compound, England, Terra**

Reno and the others after their shower were stuck in the room and the door was locked.

"_Well, I think they really want us ta stay. How's ya English?"_ Reno asked while taking his goggles off.

"_We can pass but you will have to speak for us to get away."_ Rufus said while watching Reno take apart the goggles and take out ten lock picks.

"'_Kay, just let me open the door and oh, we need a plan. Tseng you make great plans"_ Said Reno at the door and holding the picks.

"_We will need a decoy, and since I saw that we are on the second floor, we will need a way out, we need to get something for the escape."_ Tseng said looking around.

"_How about a window? We can use the sheets to make a rope. Just a thought." _Reno said still at the door.

Tseng nodded and started twisting the sheets to make a rope like Reno said.

"_I'll be decoy; the sheets will rip if I go with you. Anyway I want to have fun making them think we are still in the building but no longer in the room." _Rude said sitting near the door where Reno is.

Half-hour later Rude slipped into the hallway and started to the room where they had their showers.

The others went the other way going to the giant window.

Soon the three was climbing down the wall and on the ground, slowly headed for the wall.

"Now Miss Victoria, they cannot escape the room for I locked it. Unless they managed to sneak a key away I see no reason." Walter said going to the room that the Turks were just in.

"Why then Walter, do I see the tall bald one going to the showers?" Seras asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh my, you are right, they did leave the room. How did they get past the locked door?" Walter asked as he started to follow Rude.

Seras went to the room to check on the others and to find a trail.

*Master they have escaped. One is still in the mansion and Walter is going to bring him back. The others went out a window. So they must be in the city.* Seras told Alucard about the escape.

*I told you before, you have good instincts.* Alucard told her. He left to find them like Integra told him to.

With the Turks…

"_Gee, Walter must keep a good eye on his wallet."_ Reno said holding the prize. He opened the wallet to find paper, cards, and an ID inside. _"What's with the paper and the cards with numbers on them? The paper could be Gil but to use paper?"_

"_Let's think that the paper is Gil and the cards used as passes for other things. How many paper Gil is there?" _Rufus asked worried about the funny money.

They left their hiding spot and started going the opposite direction of the mansion in hope to get away from it.

They entered a convenience store for some food and water.

What they found was funny packaged food products and oddly shaped bottles of liquid.

They grabbed candy bars not knowing what they are and grabbed clear soda as well.

When they was standing in line they saw what the cards with numbers on them were… money.

"So that's what they are. Money that doesn't change hands." Reno said under his breath.

They paid for the 'food' with one of Walter's cards and managed to get near the Themes River when Walter realized that his wallet is missing.

They ate the bars and since Reno has a giant sweet tooth ate his within seconds.

And then tasted the 'water' and drank that too in seconds.

Alucard saw them having the impromptu picnic and took them back to the mansion in which Walter gives a scolding to Reno for stealing the wallet.

'_First they take my weapons, then the lock picks, now my goggles, and to top it off I'm chained to a bed on the second floor. Damn, why are they picking on me? Is it because of the Sector Seven? No wait they wouldn't know about that. I loved that brown bar that we ate before Alucard took us back here. I wonder what it is called?'_ Reno thought to himself as he turned in the bed.

A/n: Poor Reno right? how is it?


	7. Chapter 7

Hellsing and the Turks

**Beta'd by:** Hiya120

Chapter 7: Hellsing Manner, London, Terra

"So, Walter, how much did they spend?" Integra asked internally amused that his wallet got stolen without him knowing.

"Not much, considering that all they bought was four chocolate bars and soda. I was thinking since they do not have the same health problems we do it might be wise for them to be seen by one of our doctors at hand." Walter said telling the truth.

"Yes, you're right. Who knows they might get sick off of the candy that they just ate. And if they are alright they will need clothing that blends better with our country." Integra said while getting a cigar out and lit it. "Go get them ready and take them to the car."

"Yes, I will do as you say." Walter said while bowing to her, and then he turned and left to do as she ordered.

"Alucard, Seras, go with Walter to watch them, just to make sure that they don't run again." Integra said to the shadows in her office. The shadows left and she sighed as she smoked her cigar.

Walter went into Rufus' room first, "Mister Shinra, go down to the lobby please. You will be stretching your legs soon enough." Walter said as he unlocked the door. Then he went to Rude and said basically the same thing again, and then to Tseng's just to say the same again. Then to Reno's room.

"Hey I'll be good if I get more of those yummy brown bars." Reno said as Walter unlocked the door so that he can get inside the room.

"Well, Mister Sinclair, only if you do not run away at all today. When I release the chain you will go down to the lobby and wait for me to get the car." Walter said going to the bed to unlock the chain on Reno's leg.

"Hum, deal, for one bar one day no escape, does that sounds good?" Reno asked hoping for a yes.

"I will tell Sir Integra of the bargain if she says yes, then we have a deal." Walter said unlocking the chain.

Reno popped up and exited the room so fast that Walter was stunned. Alucard told him that the redhead was fast but he thought Alucard was exaggerating about the speed because he wanted to hunt longer.

When Walter made it to the car and pulled it up front he saw the four talking to Seras thou Reno was not that enthusiastic about the talk. Then they followed Walter to the car and Seras had to stop Reno from playing with all the controls.

That took half the ride to stop Reno from pushing any button he could see. The other Turks were interested in what Reno was doing rather than doing what Reno was doing.

When Walter stopped at the Hellsing's private hospital and they got out.

"Let's go inside and then we will shop for some other clothes for all of you, minus Alucard and Miss Victoria." Walter said going to the door of the building.

"This is a lab isn't it?" Reno asked going fully suspicious.

"Just a blood lab and radio-nuclear labs, just a precaution on your health. We do not cut up anyone until they are dead or beyond dead." Walter said in a calm voice.

"Alright, but if anyone doesn't tell me what they are doing to me I will run and disappear on you all." Reno said making the others nod at Reno's statement.

"Are we going inside?" Walter asked holding the door open.

They go inside and Walter told the nurse in charge that the folks just entering are new recruits and they have no records at all. She hands Walter four forms for the new recruits to fill out.

Reno looked at the paper in front of him and went over to Walter for some answers on the written language that they have, it is nowhere close to Gaian.

"How are we to fill this when we have no clue on what this says?" Reno asked when he got to the butler.

"Fine, tell me the answers to the questions that I ask." Walter says while starting on the form for the irate redhead.

All of them took over an hour to fill the forms out and then another wait for the doctor to call on them.

When finally Reno's name was called on (they are going by alphabetical order by first name) to the back.

"Um, sir first we need to weigh you and find how tall you are then the doctor." The nurse said taking him to a scale to weigh and measure.

The scale came to fifty kilos, and the height came to one hundred sixty centimeters.

The nurse wrote them down and took him to a room so she can get his temperature and blood pressure. His temperature was a little high but the blood pressure was in the normal ranges.

Next came Rude, his weight was sixty kilos and has a height of one hundred seventy-five centimeters. His other stats were normal.

The next one called was Rufus and his weight and height was fifty-five kilos and one hundred sixty-two and a half centimeters.

Then Tseng was called and he weighed fifty-seven and a half kilos with a height of one hundred and sixty-seven and a half centimeters.

The doctor was confused, all four new patients was underweight for their heights.

But why?

And Integra wants these as new recruits?

And no medical files from anywhere in the world?

Who were these people?

He walked into Reno's room to get some answers.

"Did you know that you are severally underweight?" the doctor asked hoping for an answer.

"No I'm not, I weigh fifty, right?" Reno asked cocking his head.

"Yes, you weighed in fifty kilos. That is underweight for a person of your height." The doctor said with certainty.

"Actually we are normal where we come from, our bones are slightly um, hollow. So we are normal weight." Reno said with convection that he is right.

"Oh, well, after the exam we need blood to test for disease and other problems, then a CT and MRI to make sure your claims of hollow bones are right." The doctor said as he started the exam.

Reno was then given directions to the lab for a blood draw. He waited till the others made it to the lab.

A/n: Sorry for the wait. T.T I almost forgot about it. I'm so sorry, but how did I do?


	8. Chapter 8

Hellsing and the Turks

**Beta'd by:** Hiya120

I own everything! The plot! Oops not the characters or the game or show/manga.

**Chapter 8: Lab, London, Terra**

Reno saw the others heading into where he was and he walked over to them.

"The doc thought you were underweight too? From what the doc says that we are to get a blood draw and then some tests that he called CT and MRI. Da ya know what that means _Boss-man_?" Reno asked tilting his head a little.

"No I have not heard of those tests ever." Tseng said quietly. Then they went to the counter and put down the written orders of the blood tests and CT and MRI.

"Ok, when we call your name come to the door where the nurse is at." The nurse at the desk at the lab said calmly as she read the tests needed.

"Mister Nagana, Tseng." A nurse said at a door. Tseng got up and went to her and followed.

After a bit Tseng came out with a band-aid on his arm and he went to the others.

"They use the same tubes we do bit they seem to have color coded them, and the needle is strange. But you all will see that for yourselves." Tseng said to them.

"Mister Shinra, Rufus." The same nurse said at the door.

Rufus went to her and followed her just like Tseng.

And just like Tseng he came out after a few minutes.

"Mister Sinclair, Reno." The nurse said at the door.

Reno got up and walked to the door and followed her to a small white room with strange chairs, the chairs has a large armrest that is able to lay your arm on without it going to sleep. She motioned him to sit down at the strange chair.

In which he did and as soon as he put his arm on the armrest she pulled out a blue band and put it on his arm tightly. And when she drew the blood she was spooked by the glow of the blood.

"Why is your blood glowing?" The phlebotomist asked with alarm.

"My birthplace mutated my body a little. This is normal for me." Reno said trying to calm down the person that is drawing blood from him.

She finished the blood draw and told him to go to the lobby to wait for the next round of tests.

Reno went to where the others are and sat down with a frown.

"What is it Reno? Did something go wrong? _Did she do anything to you?_" Tseng asked quietly hoping that it wasn't that again.

"She freaked out by my blood. Apparently blood never glows here. Stupid MAKO." Reno said keeping his frown.

Tseng sighed in relief that he wasn't truly attacked again.

Then Rude was called into the room for his blood to be taken. He came back out and then they were given each two Styrofoam cups that had lids on them. Reno sniffed the contents after peeling off the lid and frowned deeper.

"This really stinks and I don't think to drink this stuff." Reno said closing the lid of the cup.

"Well, this is for the CT test. And I asked for you all to get the best tasting dye. The dye is in the cups and normally takes two hours to get the test. So drink up." Walter said as he came into the waiting room with the two vampires.

Reno grimaced at the taste of the fluid in the cups. He finished one cup when he started throwing up onto the floor of the waiting room, Walter went to find a technician to help Reno.

When Walter came back Reno was passed out on the floor and everyone was worried about Reno.

"Let me see the patient." The doctor said trying to get to Reno to find the cause of the collapse. He checked the pulse and found that it was erratic. "What was he doing before he collapsed?"

"He drank the fluid from the cup and got sick then he collapsed onto the floor." Rufus said narrowing his eyes at the doctor.

"An allergic reaction to the dye? Have anyone else drank the dye?" the doctor asked hoping that there is no other reaction to the dye.

"Yes we all did but Reno was drinking it slow." Tseng said looking at the man on the floor.

Reno started coughing up the dye and it had a little blood in it and he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, startling the doctor.

"_Fucking lucky that MAKO prevents poisoning. Ou, my stomach, what happened?_" Reno asked going back to Gaian without knowing.

"Well, we need that CT scan and then we need to check him over to see why he had the allergic reaction and got over it so fast." The doctor said calmly.

Reno was taken to the back and was told to lie down on the table situated near a big ring. As soon as he lain down the table moved into the ring and it continued to move back and forth until the table moved out of the ring fully and Reno got off very fast with his eyes bugged out.

Then he was taken to the MRI room with the sign that all metal objects to be removed and Reno had to take out his earrings out then he took out his tongue stud. They told him to lie down on this table situated at the mouth of this machine.

"Uh, that space isn't very large." Reno said as he got closer to the machine.

"Sir, are you claustrophobic?" the nurse technician asked cheerfully.

"What does that mean?" Reno asked as he lay on the table.

"Fear of in closed spaces." The nurse answered.

"Yes, I am, oh, shit." Reno said as the table started to go inside the machine. Reno passed out.

Reno came out of the room when he woke up the studs next to him, in which he started to put them back on.

"Oh, my. Well at least you are healthy, your friends are waiting in the car, as soon as you are done putting the metal back into your body we shall go shopping for clothing." Walter said staring at Reno.

"Well, at last things besides the sweats and the suits. Can I have that brown bar for going through all that?" Reno asked groaning a little.

"At the store I will pick up a few chocolate bars for you." Walter said guiding Reno towards the car.

A/n: Sorry i finally got this to break a little and i wonder how i did? First i get writer's block on all my stories, then when i did break them out pops another story and now to top it off i cannot stop writing a Slayers fic called Slayers Darkness. Just please review hopefully it will keep the writer's block away.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellsing and the Turks

**Beta'd by:** Hiya120

**Chapter 9: Hellsing Manor, London, three days later**

"Good nothing is wrong with them, well all except the red head. They say he has too much of something that makes his blood glow and the fact he is very allergic to the CT dye." Integra said while holding folders containing the medical files of the four that Alucard says that comes from another dimension.

"Well, we need to ask the others what makes the blood glow and if it is bad we keep him from joining the fight, if good we train them. We do need the help if only just for Alucard's and Miss Victoria's attack group." Walter said after Integra lain down the folders on her desk.

"Well, ask them. We need to know what the hell is wrong with the kid." Integra ordered slamming her hand down hard on the desk.

After the two British finished talking about what they was going to do with the transplants of Gaia, Walter went to where the Gaians was being held, watched by both Alucard and Seras.

"We have found that you all are underweight for this world, but other than that you are all very healthy. Reno, the only thing that was different was that your blood was glowing and we would like to know why." Walter said to the group.

"I was born near a _Mako_ reactor. _Mako_ does some weird stuff to our bodies, like glowing blood and glowing eyes." Reno said making them wonder what else does this Maako do.

"And upping your speed." Alucard said making Reno look at him.

"All right, go and get a good nights sleep and you will be learning the written part of our language, then some obstacle course work to see how good you are." Walter said making them look at him funny.

_**In the Morning…**_

"Man, this is harder than learning to speak the language." Reno said moaning at the 'I can read' books.

"Reno, just do this." Rufus said who is on the fifth book where Reno is on the first still.

_**Later that day…**_

"Wow. Rufus, did ya have ta out do me?" Reno said after the shooting part of the test was done. Reno didn't hit one object but Rufus and Tseng was the best at shooting the targets. Rude was also better than Reno.

"Now I know why he had a water gun. He would have shot the civilians." Walter said to Alucard, whom was in the shadows.

"He would be sword and scout, the Freaks and the Ghouls should not be able to take him out." Alucard said, and then he went back to his room.

_**Four weeks later…**_

"Wow, considering that Reno was bad at reading during the first few days, he caught up and is now reading all the translated religious books like the others." Walter told Sir Integra the progress of the Gaians.

"And the obstacle course?" Integra asked impatiently.

"Well, Tseng Nagana and Rufus Shinra are the best marksmen and Rude Sol is a decent shot, but Reno fails at anything that deals in guns. I figured that must be why he had a water gun. With his speed and agility he can go and cut down the Ghouls while Alucard and Seras or the others find and take out the Freak." Walter said making Integra swivel her chair towards the blinds.

"By using his own sword, the one that burned Seras Victoria?" Integra asked with a small smile.

"If Alucard or Miss Victoria doesn't mind, then yes with that light sword." Walter said while bowing.

"Okay, send them out next time a Freak attacks. Oh, Walter, give them a day off tomorrow." Integra said with a smile.

"Yes Sir Hellsing." Walter said before bowing and leaving.

_**The next day…**_

"Wow, so we are free to wander in town as long as we come back to this mansion." Reno said making Walter sigh with wonder on how this man still lived like a child.

"Yes, please be back here before nightfall; that is when we start work." Walter said making the group look at him.

"So, now we are working?" Rufus said thinking servant's duties.

"We found a Freak's hideout, you all are going to work on Alucard's and Miss Victoria's team since the one they had has died out during the attack of Incognito." Walter said noticing that the group just relaxed a little.

"We all know that Reno will survive anything." Rufus said with a smile.

"_Fine play games with them, I am going._" Reno said getting mad at the rest of the Turks.

Reno just wandered until he found a park, lost in his own memories of times before he became a Turk. He sat at a swing and looked at the ground that had life going through it instead of the ground of Gaia, which was still healing. Someone very tall wearing a long white coat, glasses, and holding a book in his hand, he stands tall and has straight, cut short blond hair upon seeing the Hellsing Crest on the red heads coat, walks up to him.

"Who are you?" Reno asked just before the man walked into the area that holds the swings from behind.

"I am Paladin Alexander Anderson, and you are Hellsing scum." The guy said pulling out a bayonet.

"Going to attack someone from behind is not holy." Reno said to the guy making Alexander stop.

"And how would a heretic know what is holy or not?" Alexander asked puzzled by the red head.

"I read the bible, is not one of the most holy writ says 'thou shall not kill' or did I misread that part?" Reno said gaining a grin on his face, hidden by his long hair.

"Yes, you did not misread the holy rules, but I shall not allow those who work with Vampires live for they became impure." Alexander said making Reno cock his head.

"What's a vampire? And isn't a paladin a priest that has been entrusted with protecting the 'oh so holy book of one'?" Reno asked knowing that he is making the guy mad.

"A vampire is one that preys on the innocent by drinking their blood. Why do you mock the Holy Bible?" Alexander asked finishing pulling out the bayonet.

"Well, I read all the books of religion, all of them sound the same. What if you are wrong about these so called Impure People? Are they not trying to protect their own families, comrades, and the innocent? Is it not your place in the priesthood to do the same? So you have done the people you have killed much harm if you just keep thinking the way you do." Reno said trying to make the Paladin think.

"My good lord in heaven, you are right. But the vampire in Hellsing's control is still a monster." The Paladin said after sitting down with what Reno had just said.

"Sometimes you have to use the demon to kill the bigger demon. Isn't the one in charge of your hell a fallen angel from your heaven? So maybe the one you think is a demon might be a fallen angel trying to find a way back to heaven?" Reno said thinking about Vincent.

"My word, I never thought of it that way." The Paladin said walking away thinking about the red head's views of the world just might be right.

"So, you did not need my help after all." Alucard said coming out of the shadows.

"Well, I said nothing but the truth as I saw it." Reno said with a smile.

"You do know that when he goes back to the Vatican they will try to kidnap you as the second coming of the Christ." Alucard said humorously.

"Huh?" Was Reno's most intelligent reply to Alucard's fading form.

Then Reno looked up and saw the sky and it was turning into twilight.

A/n: sorry for the hiatus, my block was bad but i am putting this out for you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellsing and the Turks

Chapter 10: Hellsing compound, London, England

"He did what?" Integra shrieked, making all the troops jump up in fear for she was loud enough that everyone in the compound heard her.

"The red head made the Judas priest think, and as I said when the Judas priest gets back to the Vatican they will think that the red head is the second coming." Alucard said again hoping that she will not yell again that actually hurt.

"Did he get hurt?" Integra asked hoping that there was no injury on one of the transplants.

"No, he talked him out of doing harm by quoting 'thou shall not kill' and saying things like 'use a demon to get the bigger demon' and 'the one you think is a demon is a fallen angel trying to find a way back into heaven'." Alucard said making Integra's head hurt.

"That was profound, but you an angel, that's hilarious but it worked." Integra said making Alucard grimace that she took the words literally.

"He was the one that said that, not I. I was waiting to see if the Judas priest would have attacked, I would have stopped the blow since I want a good team." Alucard said after Integra's last statement.

"Now, on to business…" Integra started to talk to her 'pet' vampire.

Reno and the others were getting into their suits from Gaia but they now have the Hellsing Crest on the right sleeve and on the left breast area over the heart.

"They altered my suit." Reno said with a pout.

"It looks better than when you had it overlarge." Rufus said making Reno's pout worse.

"But I like looking small, and it normally makes people underestimate me." Was Reno's response to Rufus' comment.

"We cannot have our people in ill fitting clothing; it would tarnish Sir Integra's reputation." Walter said coming into the room after he heard the red heads complaint of the alterations to his clothing.

"Do you think that I could get some looser clothing? Having them so close to my skin is giving me the creepy crawly feeling over my skin." Reno said looking almost pathetic.

"Stop complaining. You four are going with Miss Victoria and Alucard to put down a Freak, for your information, they are mindless killers that raise Ghouls that are fully mindless that would follow the orders of the killers. We got word of this one two hours ago. Reno, since you have speed and nimbleness, you are the scout. That is the reason we gave you your sword and taser. Rufus and Tseng, you are the snipers to go after the Ghouls that exit the building. Rude, you are going to be the one going in after Alucard does. Miss Victoria is a sniper, but she will be at a longer range to get the Freak if possible." Walter told them; since they have been here they are no longer the same as before, even Rufus knows that he is not the person in charge.

The four followed Walter to the transport vehicle, when they got into it they saw the two vampires waiting for them. The vehicle started moving towards the target, and soon they were out of London and going to a townhouse that is just a ways from the main road.

"Reno, you go first and wait for the signal, now to place you at the most possible areas to kill the Freak." Walter said while looking at the surrounding area.

Then he led Tseng and Rufus to a nearby silo that had a clear view of the front door. Reno was going to go through the back door. Alucard is near the red head, Rude is waiting silently nearby hearing the noise in the building that they are going to raid. The weird groans and moans, and someone laughing as if they are high on something.

"Okay Alucard, the snipers are position, let Reno go in, then in fifteen minutes you can have fun." Walter said to the No-life King.

"Good, hope that you will be most entertaining to watch killing the Ghouls." Alucard said with a wide smile that showed his long fangs.

"I will show you entertainin', vampy." Reno said using his nickname for Vincent Valentine.

"Just go already." Walter said sighing; he knew something is going to come of Reno giving Alucard a nickname.

Reno walked in the unlocked house, which was weird, and saw the Ghouls for the first time.

"They have no lifeforce. So how are they moving about?" Reno murmured to himself as he cut the heads off and cutting them into halves, groin up. He kept this up and all of a sudden somebody was behind him. He turned to see a bronze eyed man sizing up the lanky red head.

"So, che, a little man is killing my Ghouls that I spent so much time making. So I guess that makes you to replace the ones you killed." The bronze eyed man said with a bone chilling high laugh.

Reno dropped and rolled under the Freak. Now he knew why they are called Freaks. Both is being watched by Alucard, surprised by Reno's ingenuity in rolling to get behind the Freak and he is now wanting to get in the fun but when he pulled out Castle, Reno did something that put the Freak into a glowing triangular pyramid.

"Taking my fun?" Alucard asked Reno as he killed the last Ghoul.

"Naw, just trapped him for ya." Reno said with a grin, "Was that entertainin' enough for ya?"

"So you just trapped the Freak?" Alucard asked now starting to grin; the Freak kept hitting the walls of the 'trap' saying 'let me out so I can kill you'.

"Yup, just tap it and ya can let him out, but could I leave first? He seems ta want ta attack me." Reno asked hoping that the tall vampire would.

"You don't trust me in killing the Freak before he could even move towards you?" Alucard asked knowing that the Freak is starting to think to run.

"Oh I know that ya could, wanting ta, that is what I am afraid of." Reno stated calmly as if he couldn't make the vampire mad.

"True, but since you are very entertaining I would kill him before he attacks you." Alucard said aiming at the Freak that was now just screaming, Reno just shrugged and got closer to a door just in case. Alucard just fired two shots one shot destroying the triangle the second shot hit the head of the Freak killing him.


	11. not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.


End file.
